


Better With Woo

by ynaccurate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, trauma era, wonwoo comforting mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynaccurate/pseuds/ynaccurate
Summary: What happens when Mingyu breaks down?





	1. MINGYU

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of revised this so I changed the publication date. I assure you it's better than the original one.

"Thank you for your hardwork!" The members clapped their hands and bowed for their staffs after finishing an hour long vlive both as a recap for their Don't Wanna Cry promotions and a thank you to the Carats who never failed to support them.

A few tap in the back and shake hands were exchanged before Seungcheol has finally gathered all the members. They did their usual routine of checking the attendance by saying their respective numbers out loud. When it was done until Chan, Seungcheol had lead them on the way down to their basement.  
This will be the first night that they will try to go over their plans and parts for their next comeback in a few months. Although most parts of it are actually finished, the boys had gotten used to still laying out some new and fresh ideas that could possibly make things better. This also helps them improve what they actually think was good enough already especially their dance choreography. There were times when Soonyoung would feel like something was missing in the dance so they just settle as it is but after a few days of resting, he would eventually figure out what exactly was missing and it really makes everything better. Some members would also give ideas that they think are of help and that's what make things a lot easier for them.

The atmosphere on the way down to the basement practice room wasn't really that heavy because Seokmin and Seungkwan were there to save the day. Their usual antics never went missing even though most of them are tired, the two would always be there to cheer them up. Their main target were the unit leaders who obviously has a lot of weight on their shoulders. Jihoon was quiet as he looked over them but it was obvious that he was amused. Soonyoung who was usually a part of the famous tandem was only laughing with them and everyone could understand that. 

Once settling down themselves, the group went to their own units. The vocal team went inside Jihoon's music room, which kind of always causes a ruckus because they complain they can't fit inside with their five members but then they have no choice because it's where Jihoon is comfortable working. The performance team went to Studio 3 after getting the music sheets from Jihoon and borrowing a laptop from the members. While the hip hop team occupied the whole basement practice room for themselves.

 

 

"Congrats, Mingyu!" Seungcheol was enthusiatic as he got out of Jihoon's music room with the obvious music sheets in his hands. "You got the chorus part!" 

Mingyu gaped at him. "No way! Hyung are you serious?"

The younger went a few strides to close the distance between them and grabbed the music sheets in the older's hands. It was a few moments before it all struck to Mingyu that his name was beside the word "Chorus" only being separated by a dash.

It's him. It's really him. He got the chorus part for himself. 

Mingyu's gonna be singing the chorus.

This is a nightmare. 

He looked around the team and the other three members were giving him congratulatory smiles. Seungcheol looked like a father that was so proud of his achievement. Vernon on the other hand was beaming and giving him a thumbs up. Giving him such words as "Mingyu hyung can do it well". While Wonwoo looked up at him from his seat and gave him a sincere close-lipped smile. 

But then Mingyu couldn't bring himself to do the same thing. He tried to smile but he almost bit his own lips in attempt to do so because it was trembling so bad. 

He entered Pledis to be a rapper and he thankfully debuted as one unlike any other trainees that auditioned. Mingyu is confident in that aspect and although it took him some years to find his own style, he's finally getting there. He's confident in his dancing as well. He fits any dance style that the group has done and he's never had a hard time in coping up with Soonyoung's complex choreograhies. Yes, he can sing but really- who doesn't know how to? Everyone knows how to sing including him but not in that level to be singing a chorus part that's got some pretty high notes in the last verse. 

Mingyu sure can do melody raps and Seungcheol even said that he's the best when it comes to it among the other members (which made him feel really overwhelmed, if you would ask). But singing is clearly out of his perfect picture. Mingyu doesn't really have the confidence in doing it. 

Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck before slumping into his seat. He may look like an idiot but he made a face in front of his laptop screen, he can't help it. He was all those words combined; sulky, sad, dissapointed, embarassed and doubting.

Seungcheol gave them a few words but there wasn't really anything that's getting on his head right now. He feels like every word just comes in and out of his ears and none of those sinks and processes into him.

When the cue to work with themselves came, Mingyu rushed to one of the music rooms located at the far end of the hallway without any thinking. He didn't even tried to check out where the others would decide to be practicing. But then luck must be in its teasing stance because he didn't get pass through the doors without the vocal team members spotting him. 

How ironic, Mingyu rolls his eye against nothingness. 

Jeonghan's eyes were the first ones he met. "Why are you suddenly looking so glum today, Mingyu-ah?" He tried to think that the older was teasing him because it's what his hyung most times do to him even when he sees him suffering but today was totally different because the concern in Jeonghan's voice as he asked him was pretty evident.

Mingyu directed his eyes to Jihoon who was also staring at him. He pressed his lips in a fine line. "I wish I could say there's just nothing."

He knew he couldn't blame his Jihoon on this. His hyung writes the lyrics for their songs which he also produce but he is in no way responsible for the part distribution.

He remembered one time when Minghao told him about a fan asking why he doesn't have that much lines in their songs and also asked if he can talk to his Jihoon hyung about it. But they both know that their hyung doesn't handle those kind of things. He isn't the one who decides the line distribution to the members, it's all in the company's hands. 

But he can't blame the company either because he knew that they just mean well and they want their artists to be promoted in a way that they can bring out the best within them. And this is what he thinks the company has thought of to show how much capable he is, that he isn't just a rapper nor a visual in the group.

And Mingyu just really, really wish he could to prove how much of an artist he is but he even doubts himself if he really can do it.

 

 

The sound of the door knob clicking was enough to ward him off from his suffused thoughts. Wonwoo was quiet as he entered the room 

"I'm just going to get the charger for the laptop." His hyung says gently.

Mingyu moved the swivel chair he's sitting on to the opposite side of the room, giving the older a better access to the drawer below the table.

He rested his face a top of his crossed forearms on the table, half wishing that Wonwoo would dare not to try bring up a conversation between them because he really doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

If this was a normal day, Mingyu would probably be messing up with him considering the fact that the latter just teased him on the vlive a while ago or he could be practicing his rap parts together with Wonwoo, which is what they would usually do. But then today isn't a normal day and his part is not a rap verse. 

"Is there anything bothering you?" Wonwoo's voice echoed through the silent walls of the room. Mingyu grunted and made a low reverberating sound from his throat, still leaning his head against the table. He doesn't answer him.

The older didn't bother to pry further about Mingyu because the latter obviously needs and wants time and space for himself. 

"We'll just be outside if you need anything." Wonwoo says before leaving out of the room. 

Mingyu brought his head up as soon as the door closed and let his body fall recklessly against his seat.

 

 

A part of him contemplates whether he should practice his verse or not. He doesn't feel like practicing it but if he denies the idea to do so, then he won't be really be able to do it in the end and it will just prove how much inadequate he is as an artist. 

He reached for the music sheets across the table. Eyeing the nightmare of a two words beside each other; Mingyu/Chorus.

He didn't saw this one coming. Never in the past few weeks he had predicted that he'd have the part for himself. When they had a meeting together with Jihoon and their teachers, they talked about which of the hip hop team members could best incorporate the chorus part. Jihoon did the vocal guide right there and the teachers then told them to sing it one by one, hands writing notes on the paper beneath their hands as each one of the boys sing. 

From what Mingyu can remember, it was between Seungcheol and Wonwoo who had the best incorporation of the chorus part with their singing voices. He also remembers that he almost went off pitch when it was his turn to sing in front of them saying it was his limit. So when Seungcheol beamed out of Jihoon's music room telling the team that Mingyu got the chorus part, he went crumbling down. It was the least expectation for every people who sat down on that meeting. 

Mingyu plugged the earphones through his ears and listened to vocal guide Jihoon did for the chorus, trying to get himself into it.

Well- it's the chorus part is the only part that has a guide from Jihoon and the rest of the song is only in instrumentals because they let the hip hop team members have their own tone color for the rhythm. Jihoon and the teachers will then listen to it on the recording day and decide if it fits and if it's not, alternatives always comes handy to them. 

Mingyu familiarizes himself with Jihoon's harmony and lets it sink into him. 

He would be lying he says he's not one bit jealous of hearing Jihoon's vocals through his earphones. His hyung's voice was very great even in a falsetto, that anyone can't argue about. But then hearing him sing was also like a slap that tells him he's not good enough because his vocal range isn't at any good level. 

The thing is that Mingyu has never felt so inadequate about himself before. His family never made him feel like one nor the people around him. He remembers this certain line he heard from Soonyoung because it made an impact on him: "I'm not gonna ask what else you can do. I want to ask what you can't do." People would always tell him that he's too good to be true and that he has so much in him. Mingyu always had faith in himself because he knows himself very well among anyone else. He knows what he wants, what he dislikes, the things he can do and the things he can't- and it's that chorus part he has to sing.

This was only the first time he feels lacking and it hurts him that he couldn't do anything to make the situation any better. 

He made a gruff noise and ruffled his hair in annoyance with himself.

It's hard to choose which part of yourself you'd be in favor with, whether the part that says you shouldn't anymore because nothing good will come in the end or the part that says you should still try because you don't know what it will be in the end but Mingyu chooses what will benefit him. 

 

 

Unknowingly, Mingyu kept listening to Jihoon. The entire song was on repeat as he try to internalize himself with it in hopes that he could deal with it better. He tried to acquiant and be familiar with every notes incorporated in the lyrics.

He was humming the rhythm in his throat as he recited the lyrics in his head over and over.

When he decided he'd try to really sing it with his voice, that's when a knock came on the door. It opened slowly as Wonwoo tried to peek from the outside. 

"Aren't you leaving yet? The members headed out already, including Jihoon." Wonwoo says gently in a deep tone. 

Mingyu took off the earphones he's wearing. "He went home already?"

"Uh, yeah? It's already past midnight and he left just several minutes ago."

Mingyu glances at the clock above and proved that his hyung was right. The digital clock seems to be screaming at him with its 12:31 AM in red and bold. He didn't notice he used that much of time because he was too preoccupied with the verse. Mingyu stood up. 

"I'll be just upstairs. That's where I'll wait for you." Wonwoo said as he closed the door. 

The younger then fixed the equipments within the room to its positions before he entered its premises. The music sheets were in his hands as he got out of the room. He figured Wonwoo didn't turn off the lights outside of the studio for him so he was the one who did. Mingyu greeted the staffs he came across with on his way up. They're holding cups of coffee in their hands, probably staying a little longer than he did.

He spotted his Wonwoo hyung casually scrolling through his phone on one of the couch in the lounge. The older must have sensed his foot steps because he looked up from his gadget and stood up as he approached him. 

 

 

It was dreary on the way home. No one dared to speak and they stayed contented with the peace in between them. It's also given that today was such a tiring day, having multiple schedules in just a day and still staying up late to practice their song parts. And even though it almost became a routine for them, they really can't say they're not tired from it.

The promotions for their recent title just got finished but then there are still a lot ahead of them. The world tour, the in between takes of their muic videos for the Seventeen Project, the photoshoots for magazines and the brands they recently grabbed and the rehearsal for their next comeback. 

Just the thought of it makes Mingyu want to pass out. 

It's almost a relief that they have a day or two before the rehearsal for their upcoming concert starts. By those days, Mingyu will make sure to fill himself with enthusiasm and happiness as the months ahead of them can be very very suffocating.


	2. WONWOO

Wonwoo tried to ignore. 

As the days abruptly went by, he could tell that Mingyu feels tensed more and more. He tried to look back on the night they got their parts for their upcoming song "Trauma", it's where it all started. Wonwoo was with Mingyu on the way home that night and he could easily tell that somethings's wrong about the younger. 

He noticed how Mingyu's lips were trembling when forced up a smile in front of them after knowing that he's gonna be singing the chorus part. Unfortunately though, Mingyu has failed to do so. He felt it too when he went inside the vocal room Mingyu was also occupying to get the charger plug for his laptop. The kid wanted to avoid any conversation, Wonwoo could easily tell by the way Mingyu was leaning his head in the table. And judging on how the kid stayed up so quiet on their way home and the constant heavy sighs coming from him, there's definitely something off. 

Wonwoo tried to ignore but Mingyu's just predictable. 

Mingyu never quivers when he smiles nor does he fakes it. He was one to give a genuine smile with his adorable canines and crooked teeth. He once said that one of his insecurities are his teeth but he still gives people his best smile and Wonwoo bets that it's still so adorable.

Mingyu never trrated anyone with indifference. You could tease the younger and tell jokes about him but he'll treat you just the same. Because that's always been how Mingyu was. He never took things very deeply and he doesn't really hold any grudges against anyone. 

Mingyu can never stay quiet nor alone for a very long period of time. He's used to conversing with people about just anything in random. This was also his kind of natural way to get to know people and befriends with them. Mingyu was a sweet talker that one can't refrain themselves from loving to talk to him. 

And so Wonwoo couldn't really ignore how that night changed Mingyu at all. 

Wonwoo doesn't ignore it when Mingyu decided he'd just stay at the dorm for their free days. The younger refused to go with Minghao to the movies and reasoned out that he's got things to do. Apparently, in Wonwoo's sight, that 'something' Mingyu said he would do are; cooking meals for Wonwoo and Jihoon, and having his earphones plugged on his ears all day. 

"Purchased a new album?" Wonwoo asked when he walked to a cooking Mingyu in the kitchen. 

The latter didn't seem to hear him clearly so he removed one plug of his earphones and let it fall on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"I'm asking if you recently purchased an album. You had your earphones stuck with you all day." Wonwoo repeated. 

"For one, I haven't purchased any album yet on my premium. And for two, I can't even bring myself to listen to other songs." Mingyu answered as he settled three plates over a placemat on the dinner table. 

Mingyu fiddled for his phone on the pocket of his sweatpants, handing it to Wonwoo from across the table. The older not really being intrigued about it (because he already knows why) saw that his suspicions about the kid was true enough. Mingyu was listening to the vocal guide of "Trauma" that was made by Jihoon. It was on repeat, meaning; it's what Mingyu has been listening to for all day. 

"You're sure working hard for this." Wonwoo tells him. 

"I don't feel like it will ever be enough." Mingyu says in a very soft voice, just like he's scared that anybody would hear his sentiment aside from Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo doesn't ignore it when Mingyu went to the practice room with Jihoon instead of going out on their last free day. He thought that Mingyu would finally enjoy himself with the other members for the final day. Turns out, things really didn't went that way. Wonwoo doesn't really mind being alone in the dorm. 

But the thing is, before the two headed out, Wonwoo asked a favor from Mingyu if he could cook him some ramen he could eat for dinner to which the latter did without any complaints. He even told Wonwoo to heat it up using the microwave when he eats it for dinner. In the few times Wonwoo's asked Mingyu to cook for him, the younger would normally complain about how he should already be doing that for himself since he's even older than him but still does cook for him at the end of the day. 

 

"Oh, hey. You just got here?" Wonwoo says as he sees Mingyu removing his shoes and puts in the rack by the door way past before midnight strucks. 

"Jeonghan had brought bibimpab takeouts, it's all yours since Jihoon already ate before coming back home. It's in the fridge by the way." 

Mingyu makes his way inside while Wonwoo enters the bathroom as the last person to go in. The dorm is already in its serene state which means that the members are either already in deep slumber or tucking themselves into bed. 

 

Wonwoo got out of the shower not several minutes later. He's drying his hair with a towel on his way out. Mingyu has the bowl of bibimpab on his hands while eating and his feet were propped on the small coffee table. The kid was still silent. 

Even though Wonwoo is used with silence, he's still not used with the fact that Mingyu is not being himself and being quiet these past few days. He thinks of reasons that could possibly explain why the younger is acting that way;

1\. Mingyu is tired. That is very reasonable. The younger was probably exhausted from spending the whole day in the practice room. 

2\. Mingyu is not in the mood to open his mouth and talk. Wonwoo thinks of this as a possibility because he also felt that kind sometimes. 

3\. Mingyu is eating. (Don't talk when your mouth is full) This reson should be self-explanatory. 

4\. Wonwoo can't think of any anymore. 

"What are you thinking?" Wonwoo asks Mingyu when he noticed that the latter was stacking his food on his left cheek and stares at a blank space. 

"Huh?" Mingyu looks at him. 

"You were obviously zoning out. You can't tell me everything's just fine." Wonwoo sits on the opposite sofa that Mingyu was sitting on. 

The silence in the room became unbearable for Wonwoo's ears. He could almost hear the clock ticking and the crickets rustling. It sounds defeaning. 

Mingyu heaved a heavy sigh, like he was keeping it in himself for a long while now. Wonwoo watched Mingyu as he closed his eyes and when he slowly opened it, Wonwoo tore off his gaze because it hurts to see the pain conveying through Mingyu's eyes. 

"Wonwoo hyung..." The younger's voice was so dismall and dreary. 

He's never seen Mingyu like this before. Not even before they debuted that they had really rough times. Everyone knows that Mingyu isn't the type to be easily overcommed by the problems and frustrations. The kid is overflowing with positivity. 

Wonwoo can never forget that moment when the company staffs told them that their debut date will be postponed- yet again. Seungcheol can't even speak up for himself to cheer up his younger members. Nobody did dare talk that time because for one, they all felt frustrated. They've been told many times that they will debut soon only for it to be cancelled again and for two, they wonder if the company would still really debut them. Pledis was so broke that time. They couldn't even manage to feed their artists well. There was no enough source of income for Seventeen to be debuted that time. They know they would debut but not anytime soon or they would either be frustrated about it and just find another company. 

But then that particular day when they all went back to the dorm, Mingyu steered them around by proposing that they play a game which he learned from his classmates. The kid turned off the lights and told them that they're free to hide themselves anywhere. Mingyu then presented himself to be the one who will find and chase them in the darkness. 

Nobody tried to oppose the idea because the lights are already off and hearing Jihoon shout the words "Kim Mingyu get your skinny ass over here!" from the kitched had them going with it. 

That's one of the most memorable moment for Wonwoo during their predebut. They had so much fun that night even when they're so tired from practicing and even when they haven't eaten dinner yet. That was also the day when Wonwoo saw everyone interacted in a not so awkward way considering that they were not in front of the cameras. Seungcheol was supressing his laughs with Jisoo as they tried to hide under the kitchen table. Soonyoung and Mingming were both trying to fit themselves behind the sofa. Doyoon was covering Seokmin's lips to stop the kid from giggling and Jihoon was trying to reach out his hand for Jeonghan as he helped him stand together with him on the kitchen counter. 

That was (if Wonwoo could perfectly say) the start of everyone letting themselves loosen up with each other. There was no hierarchy that night. Nobody treated anyone as the mighty because no one acted like it. Everyone was fair to everyone. Even Seungcheol himself admitted (well, it was a few years later when he did. it was when the hip hop unit were together writing the lyrics for Lean On Me and they were talking about that night) that he enjoyed that night because the younger members felt more like his friends and not those younger brothers he felt responsible taking care of and the stress that's been keeping him down felt lifted from his shoulders. 

And it's all because of Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo would always define Mingyu as the man who nobody really asked for but when he came, you can't help but welcome him with an embrace. And so just the sight of Mingyu looking so pained and helpless like this seems a bit of strange for Wonwoo. 

"I don't think I can do it." Mingyu says in a hoarse voice, putting his elbows against his knees and leaning forwards. His head was down as he tried to avoid Wonwoo's gaze. 

"Are you talking about the song?" Wonwoo clarifies and the younger just nods. 

"I've been trying to perfect its key for these past two days but I can't get it right and nothing seems to improve. I don't fit for the part. I can't do it." Mingyu huffs weakly. "I can't even talk to Jihoon hyung about it because I'm so scared but I also don't know who should I turn to. I tried to reach out for Seungcheol hyung too but I don't want to burden him with just my petty problems."

"But this isn't just a petty thing, Mingyu." Wonwoo tells him. 

"Hyung, it is." Mingyu insisted. " I should already be able to deal with it myself but I don't know how. I feel like all of these things I'm doing right now are pointless because in the end I will still fail."

Wonwoo gets up from his own seat and sits beside Mingyu to gently rub his back. He doesn't really know how to comfort people with word but he hopes the gesture would reach out to Mingyu. 

"Gyu, listen. We will talk about this matter to Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung. I'll come with you. I'm pretty sure they know a thing on how to help you with this."

He felt Mingyu stop for a moment, like he was having an internal argument with himself. 

"Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu's voice sounded so weak. 

"You don't have to be scared, I'm here." Wonwoo reaches out for Mingyu's hands and holds it tightly. 

"Thank you." Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles at him. 

"Come on, bud. You need to wash up. I'll be the one to clean your dishes."

Mingyu eyed Wonwoo like he was some miracle that happened to him. But the older just shrugs it off because he knows that Mingyu is having a hard time and he just wants to be there for him. 

Wonwoo picks up the bowl that Mingyu used and walked right into the kitchen to wash it. After washing the dishes, he also made sure that the whole dorm is in safety checking the door locks and electric plugs (which in fact was Mingyu and Minghao's duty in a normal day). 

Mingyu got out of the shower wearing a comfty-looking gray shirt that hugs his upper body in the right places and a black sweatpants. His hair is dripping with water that he had to dry it off using a towel. The younger also did check the doors and their appliances but when he figured out they were all done, he looked at his hyung with gentle eyes that tells off a non verbal thank you. Wonwoo just smiles at him. 

"Good night, Mingyu." Wonwoo says softly against the silence of the room. 

"Uh... yeah. Good night to you too, hyung."

They went to their own respective rooms and Mingyu thinks about the fact that this is the first night in the past few days that he will sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Meanie stan mutuals and I have been frequently arguing about who really tops between Mingyu and Wonwoo. They always say it's definitely Mingyu but I fight for my way because I really think Wonwoo tops. And when I say Wonwoo tops, I mean it like this. 
> 
> Mingyu maybe the member who's really positive about life but for sure there are times when he couldn't get a grip of himself. And that's when I think Wonwoo tops. I wanted to write in this kind of light because I wanted to see how Wonwoo would comfort Mingyu despite him being not good with words and showing his feelings. I've read a lot of Non AU fics for Meanie about Mingyu comforting Wonwoo but I haven't read anything the vice versa so I thought I'd write it myself. 
> 
> I hate how I love a weak Mingyu. I'm so sorry ><
> 
>  
> 
> [Nobody asked but ayooo you can hit me up on twitter (to anyone who came here for the story not just because I'm their mutual on twt hahahahhahaha) my username's either @ynaccurate, @anyangchangwon or @minwonwoozi (I'm so sorry heol I often change usernames) talk to me about Meanie and randomly anything]


End file.
